1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air freshener container having an animal model body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional air freshener container is not a simple container with a decorative pattern. The appearance of contemporary designs vary greatly and include such shapes such as an animal, a plant, a cartoon character or many other objects. Previous construction of air freshener containers did not allow the external configuration to be changed.
Furthermore the container loses its novelty over time, because the external figure cannot be unchanged. Since the air freshener container's only purpose is to serve as a simple decorative container with virtually no other use, its useful scope is not broad.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and obviate the disadvantage of the conventional air freshener container.